Linger
by Chiiba-san
Summary: Si pudieses volver, no lo dejes marchitar...


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertecen al igual que la canción...

* * *

La noche permanecía tranquila. Era un día laborable. En fin, una de esas jornadas en las que tan sólo se acercaban por el bar aquéllos que salen tarde de trabajar. En su gran mayoría, gente de traje y corbata que acuden al calor del alcohol con hielos para el relajo final del día. Reuniones tardías, trabajos en horas post laborales, alguna copa después de una cena, otros sencillamente ahogar sus penas. El bar tenía la luz baja y la música no demasiado alta. El olor a tabaco se fundía con el aroma a madera de la tarima, la barra y las banquetas. Sonaban canciones elegantes ante los oídos de una chica en la barra y la hora de cerrar estaba cerca, a menos de 30 minutos, salía otra bocanada de humo de su boca, alzando la mano para captar la atención del barman, comenzó a sonar una de las últimas tonadas.

**If you, if you could return, don´t let it burn**

_(__Si tú, si tú pudieses volver, no lo dejes quemar)_

**Don´t let it fade**

_(No lo dejes apagar)_

**I'm sure I'm not being rude**

_(Estoy segura que no he sido ruda)_

**But it's just your attitude**

_(Pero es solo tu actitud)_

**It's tearing me apart**

_(Me estás apartando)_

**It's ruining everything**

_(Se está arruinando todo)_

-Si señorita? – Deseo un whiskey, por favor y quédate con el cambio.

Volvió a encender otro cigarrilo, cuando tomó un hábito de fumar, quizás desde el día que fue completamente infeliz…

**I swore, I swore I would be true**

_(Juré, Juré que sería sincera)_

**And honey so did you**

_(__Y cariño tú también)_

Siempre te fui sincera, di todo por ti, ponía mis manos al fuego por ti, aun cuando todos estaban en contra de nuestra relación, mi amor, mi amor, mi dulce amor…

**So why you were you holding her hand**

_( Entonces, por que estabas sosteniendo su mano?)_

Ese 20 de abril, no aguanté más, decidí seguirte, siempre llegabas tarde, cuando tus turnos terminaban a las 5, yo terminaba una hora más tarde de la tuya adelantando trabajo y tener más tiempo para ti…ahí estabas besándola, sonriendo, mirándola con amor….

**Is that the way we stand**

_(¿Esta es la situación en que estamos?)_

Estabas en esa plaza vieja, dónde me juraste amor eterno, y me pediste compromiso hace 1 año.

**Were you lying all the time**

_(¿Estabas mintiendo todo el tiempo?)_

Aún no lo creo, ya han pasado 7 meses desde tu partida…

**Was it just a game to you**

_(¿Era sólo un juego para ti?)_  


Jamás pensé que te aburrirías de mí, estaba tan ciega del amor tan grande que tengo, no me daba cuenta de tu distancia, no me importaban las discusiones, tuvieses o no la culpa, siempre te perdonaba, no te quería lejos, no podría, no, mi hermoso amor.

**But I'm in so deep, you know I'm such a fool for you**

_(Pero, estoy tan deprimida, Tú sabes que estoy loca por ti)_

**You got me wrapped around your finger**

_(Me tienes atrapada entre tus dedos)_

**Do you have to let it linger**

_(Vas a permitir que siga así)_

**Do you have to, do you have to**

_(Vas a permitir, vas a permitirlo)_

**Do you have to let it linger**

_(Vas a permitir que siga así)_

_**Flashback**_

_-Ne Shizuru – decía la ojiverde mientras abrazaba por la espalda a cierta castaña._

_-Dime mi amor- Te gustaría ir a pasear por el parque y comer fuera por tu cumpleaños, no tengo que trabajar asi que, que dices paso por ti?_

_-Eres tan linda Natsuki, te amo, con gusto aceptaré, entonces mañana hablaré con el personal y retirarme antes. – girándose y rodeando con sus brazos acortando la distancia entre ellas._

_-Pero si tu eres la jefa máxima – Si, pero tu sabes como soy, y mis subordinados han trabajo muy bien asi que nos daré solo trabajo de medio dia._

_-Hai Hai..- __ven vamos a dormir. –Te amo Shizuru – Yo tambien mi Natsuki._

**Oh, I thought the world of you**

_(Oh, Pensé en tu mundo)_

**I thought nothing could go wrong**

_(Pensé que nada iba mal)_

**But I was wrong, I was wrong**

_(Pero, estaba equivocada, estaba equivocada)_  


"_Shizuru – quisiera hablar contigo de algo importante, en este día de tu cumpleaños – decía sin mirar a la mirada escarlata._

_Que cosa Natsuki – su corazón se apretaba, mil pensamientos de que Natsuki le terminaría inundaban su mente._

_Volteandola a ver, agachándose, tomó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja y la abrió, la chica de cabellera castaña sorprendida ante tal gesto, no conseguía articular palabra alguna_

_Shizuru Fujino, te gustaría casarte conmigo y pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado, te amaré como nunca antes, eres el amor de mi vida, llegaste a mi vida y entraste a mi corazón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, contigo estoy completa y feliz.- Lágrimas caían de los rubies, sin más se lanzo sobre la peliazul cayendo ambas en los arbustos de aquella plaza, sellando en silencio de besos esa promesa eterna."_

**If you, if you could get by**

_(Si tú, si tu pidieras )_

**Trying not to lie**

_(Intentar no mentir)_

_**Flashback**_

_Brrp-Brrrp, vaya un mensaje de mi Natsuki – "Shizuru amor, lo lamento, llegaré tarde hoy, no me esperes, mucho trabajo, besos"_

_Brrpp- "Lo siento, me ha surgido una emergencia, llegaré tarde…_

_Brrp – Shiz, me quedaré hasta tarde ayudando a los nuevos empleados._

**Things wouldn't be so confused**

_(Las cosas no serían tan confuses__)_

No lo quería ver, me repetía una y otra vez, que no serías capaz de engañarme, creí cada una de tus palabras…pero ahora…

**And I wouldn't feel so used**

_(Y no me sentiría tan usada)_

Me mentiste, todo este tiempo…..

**But you always really knew**

_(Pero siempre supiste)_

**I just wanna be with you**

_(Que Solo Quiero Estar Contigo)_

Créeme cuando digo que te sigo amando, más que ayer, cuanto daría por volver a ver tus hermosos ojos, ese verde esmeralda que me hipnotiza enseguida, me cautiva provocando mil sensaciones, te perdonaría y mucho más, te daría otra oportunidad, te amo, te amo, vuelve a mí….

**And I'm in so deep, you know I'm such a fool for you**

_(Y estoy tan deprimida, Tú sabes que estoy loca por ti)_

**You got me wrapped around your finger**

_(Me tienes atrapada entre tus dedos)_

**Do you have to let it linger**

_(Vas a permitir que siga así)_

**Do you have to, do you have to**

_(Vas a permitir, vas a permitirlo)_

**Do you have to let it linger**

_(Vas a permitir que siga así)_

Mientras prendía otro Marlboro, siguió con la mirada a la camarera, como un gato que persigue una mosca, tenía un aire a la chica que se adueñó de su amor. Agarró la copa y, mientras bebía el primer sorbo, miró su desnudo dedo anular. Aquello le recordó nuevamente los días en los que tenía a alguien esperando en casa al regreso de la oficina de los bancos centrales de Tokio en la que trabajaba como directora.

**And I'm in so deep, you know I'm such a fool for you**

_(Y estoy tan deprimida, Tú sabes que estoy loca por ti)_

**You got me wrapped around your finger**

_(Me tienes atrapada entre tus dedos)_

**Do you have to let it linger**

_(Vas a permitir que siga así)_

**Do you have to, do you have to**

_(Vas a permitir, vas a permitirlo)_

**Do you have to let it linger**

_(Vas a permitir que siga así)_

Dio el último trago. Los hielos quedaron a medio deshacer. Dejó la copa con suavidad. Y así, sin despedirse, se marchó. Con pasos melancólicos abandonó el bar. Salió a la calle ignorando que allí, junto a ella, estaba una joven de cabellera azulada aguardando distancia.

**You know I'm such a fool for you**

_(Tu sabes que estoy loca por ti)_

-Armate de valor y vé – y si...-No, no , no busques peros, nada de peros, ve!

**You got me wrapped around your finger**

_(Me tienes atrapada entre tus dedos)_

Mi princesa de hielo, cuanto te extraño, mi amor, mi dulce y bello amor…-Encedía otro cigarrillo, caminando bajo la tenue luz de las calles, sonriendo melancólicamente…

**Do you have to let it linger**

_(Vas a permitir que siga así)_

Ahora me he dado cuenta, de lo mucho que significas en mi vida, mi miserable vida, te dejé ir por un error que cometí….la culpa la tendré siempre…solo si me dejarás…- acortando la distancia, formando puños…lágrimas derramadas..Yo, quiero volver a ti…

**Do you have to, do you have to**

_(Vas a permitir, vas a permitirlo)_

Solo una más, enmendaré todo, por favor, han sido los peores días sin ti, mi bella amatista….Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti…

**Do you have to let it linger**

_(Vas a permitir que siga así)_

En el aire, intensos nubarrones se despliegan sobre el cielo, solo existe el lúgubre gris del firmamento la lluvia, esperando ambas almas, ansiosa que humedezca el suelo que pisan, a dos metros, un sentimiento, un perdón, un olvido….

_Shizuru…_

_Nat- su- ki…._


End file.
